


I Am Not Romantic

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU: Established Relationship, Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Romance, Treasure Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John and Sherlock's first anniversary. </p><p>(A little fluff for you this week with, of course, a little smut as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. Please take a look at our other works. Just a note, though, there's likely to be smut. Sometimes fluff, sometimes angst, but pretty much always smut. We can't help it: that's just the way we are.
> 
> We plan to add new work each weekend, so please subscribe.
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments. They mean a lot -- sometimes they inspire new ideas and works, sometimes they just make us feel all warm inside.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"You have to do something," Mrs Hudson said.

"I do not," Sherlock said, even though he knew he did.

"Yes, you do. It's today and he'll be home in a couple hours," Mrs Hudson said. She was certain that Sherlock understood what today meant, but she had known him long enough to know that this was all new and probably scaring him to death. "The first anniversary is important, Sherlock. It deserves to be marked in some way," she added softly, fussing his hair a bit. "Actually, John deserves a trophy for tolerating you this long."

Sherlock pulled away from her a little, moving over to his desk. "He's not perfect, you know," he said a bit defensively.

"I know," she said. "I was only teasing. Don't get so worked up. Anniversaries are supposed to be nice."

Sherlock turned and stared at his laptop which was not even turned on. "So I should get him some kind of trophy?" he asked quietly.

Mrs Hudson sighed. Sherlock Holmes who was so clever about some things was so ignorant of others. "No, I was teasing," she said quietly.

"Right," Sherlock said, not looking over. "I knew that."  
  
"The first anniversary is paper," she explained. "So you should get him --" 

"Paper?" Sherlock interrupted. "I'm supposed to get him a piece of paper?"

"No," she said. "It's just . . . like a symbol. It doesn't matter. Forget about that. You just need to get him a little gift, like a token of your affection -- something romantic."

"I am not romantic," Sherlock said plainly.

"Well," Mrs Hudson said. She had a feeling Sherlock had no idea what romantic was, which meant he actually had no idea about whether or not he actually was. She continued, "Well, you don't have to be romantic, but the gift does." She stood up. "Do you want me to go out and choose something for you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's really romantic," Sherlock said sarcastically. "Getting my landlady to buy the anniversary present doesn't seem that romantic. And besides, John'll know you bought it and then he'll get angry with me." He glanced over. "Is he buying me a present? Do you know what it is?"

Mrs Hudson shook her head. "I've not been told anything, but John knows how anniversaries work. . ."

"I don't want him to get me a present," Sherlock said. "Presents are stupid. I just want . . . John to stay with me."  
  
Mrs Hudson smiled and walked over to the desk. '"See? That was a romantic thing to say," she said softly. "You can do this, Sherlock. You'll make the right choice." She turned to leave. "But if you need any ideas, you can just come ask."  
  
Sherlock didn't say goodbye. He was still staring at his laptop. He was thinking.

John had left work an hour ago and was now in the jewellery shop looking at rings. He was waiting for the man to box up the silver band he had picked out. His stomach was still twisting in nervous knots as he thought about it. It had to be very casual. He knew how Sherlock was and knew that he shouldn't make it anything grand or spectacular. He actually preferred that himself, because it was less pressure on him. When he had the ring securely in his pocket, he headed towards the flat.  

Sherlock had spent the first two hours since Mrs Hudson's departure just sitting, staring and thinking. He'd spent the next two hours working and now he was just waiting. He glanced at the clock, noting that it was just about time for John to leave work. He grabbed his phone.

_When will you be home? SH_

John smiled at the text and was glad he had a good reason for his timing being off today. It was hard getting something past Sherlock and, casual or not, he still wanted this to be a surprise.

_I'm on my way now. It's nice out so I am walking. -JW_

_I'm at the morgue and Molly's taking forever so I probably won't be home until after you. Should I bring food or just order when I get back? SH_

_We can order when you get back. Will you be long? -JW_

_Hard to say. I'll text when I'm on my way. SH_

Sherlock put his phone on silent and slid it into his pocket. He moved around the flat, double checking his work and then taped an envelope to the flat's door. Then he went to the toilet before going up to John's old room, stepping into the wardrobe and closing the door behind him.

John let himself in and climbed the stairs, pausing when he realised the door was properly shut. Unusual. When he got closer, he saw a little envelope taped to it. He pulled it off of the wood and opened it.

_John Watson, you are so predictable. I know your moves precisely. Step inside and I'll prove it._

John narrowed his eyes in amusement, stepping into the flat and shutting the door behind him. He took off his coat and hung it, toeing off his shoes. When he pushed them out of the way, he saw another note taped to the wall.  

_Did you notice my scarf was gone? You usually touch it when you hang up your coat. Are you even aware you do that? I am._

John smiled. He hadn't been aware of that. It was sweet that Sherlock had noticed something like that. But not surprising. He smiled wider. If Sherlock were home, he would be shouting about tea right about now. John moved into the kitchen and went to the kettle. 

_The milk bottle is almost empty, and you will feel annoyed about that. I've not left you enough milk. Perhaps I am predictable as well? Will the snack I've left help you to feel less frustrated with me? Don't bother wondering if the snack will spoil your dinner. It won't._

John poured the milk into his tea -- there wasn't enough -- and then looked around for the snack. There was a small plate of chocolate covered pretzels. "My favourite," he murmured, pulling the plate towards him. "Maybe I will forgive the milk." He took everything to his chair and scanned the cushion before sitting down. There was no note, so he sat down, shifting to get comfortable but something was bothering him, something under the seat. He stood and lifted the cushion, seeing a pink phone. The screen read "1 new text."

_One year ago you saved my life. Before we came up to the flat, I thanked you with a kiss. Go to the window and look at the pavement where we stood for that first kiss._

John flushed with happiness at the memory. It had been quite a surprise that night, but after the dinner and the case . . . John couldn't keep denying what he was feeling. He moved to the window and pulled the note from the sill. 

_Remember the kiss, John? I do. I think of it often. It was the most important kiss of my life. It changed my life. You changed my life. You saved my life and then changed it. Go to our bedroom, John._

John looked around the room and wished Sherlock was home so he could tell him his own feelings as well. This was so incredibly romantic. He touched the ring in his pocket and knew he would get his chance soon enough. He went into the bedroom, smiling when he saw a note on the bed. 

_For a few days, this was my bed. Then it became ours. I love everything we've done in this bed. Especially going to sleep and waking up beside you. Lie down for a moment and imagine that._

John looked around the room before climbing into bed and lying flat on his back. "Oh," he said, noticing the note hanging above him. He had to stand on the bed to get it down.

_If you're still standing on the bed, look in the mirror. You're so handsome, John. Now stop standing on the bed and go sit down on the chair._

John climbed off of the bed and moved towards the chair. He looked across at the wall it was facing but didn't see a note there. Then he saw the flash drive on the seat and he picked it up, pulling his computer out from under his side of the bed. He put the drive into the port and saw the only file on it was labelled 'John'. He smiled and clicked on it. 

_Remember this photo? One of the men from the pub in Dartmoor took it. I hated that, I hate getting my picture taken. But I saved it. It reminds me that you are my best friend. My only friend. Well, not including you-know-who._

John blinked at the screen. This one didn't have a direction on it. He sat back on his heels and looked around the room, then back at the clue. You-know-who. John grinned. "Oh Bill," he said as he stood. "Should have known you'd be involved." Sure enough when he got into the sitting room again he saw the skull wearing the deer stalker cap. He ate a couple pretzels before removing the hat and looking inside, grinning at the note. 

_I hated this hat, too. But I wore it because I liked the way it made you smile at me. Of course you also smile at me when I'm wearing your other favourite piece of apparel. But that's a different kind of smile. That smile is sexy._

John blinked at the note again. Which other favourite? He couldn't mean . . . John had never voiced his attraction to the purple shirt, even after all this time. He just secretly pined for its appearance -- or at least he thought he'd done it secretly. He went to their room again and started looking through the wardrobe for it. He should have known nothing gets by Sherlock. If he managed to surprise Sherlock tonight, it'll be a miracle. On the last item he checked, he found another note. 

_You didn't find what you were looking for, John. I'm wearing it at the moment. I'd like to say that I don't understand your clothing fetish but I'm afraid I can't. The jumper you were wearing that first night at Angelo's -- I love that jumper. I slept with it once, that night you went away to that conference. Would you put it on for me now? It's in the wardrobe upstairs._

John grinned and headed up to his old room, the collection of notes in his hand.

Sherlock heard John come into the room. He took a deep breath.

As John reached for the handle of the wardrobe, he saw another note. He grabbed that instead and opened it.

_I'm sorry I am not romantic, John.  
_

John pulled open the door and blinked as he looked at Sherlock scrunched up before him, wearing his purple shirt.

Sherlock looked up at John and handed him a piece of paper. He watched John unfold the heart and read the handwritten message.

_I love you. Happy Anniversary. SH_

"Mrs Hudson said the first anniversary is paper," Sherlock said quietly. He worried now that this was the stupidest idea he'd ever had.

John grinned and half climbed into the wardrobe himself as he pulled Sherlock into a tight hug. "This was . . . I loved it. I love you." He pulled Sherlock out and led him to the bed. "It was perfect, Sherlock."

Sherlock let John pull him along. "I'm sorry I am not romantic," he said. "But I know today is important."


	2. John's Gift

"Are you kidding? This was so romantic, Sherlock. It was perfect," John said again. He knelt down in front of Sherlock, holding both knees as he took a deep breath. "I want to give you your present now," he said. "There are two parts."

"John, I don't need a present," Sherlock said. "You are always so good to me. You give me everything I need already."

"Shh," John said, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. "Paper, like you said. This is a coupon book . . . it has things like 'make tea' or 'come home' or . . .well, some dirty stuff as well," he smiled. "Anyway, whenever you use one, I have to do it."

Sherlock smiled as he looked through the booklet. "You should have given this to me in stages, John. You know me and my impulse control -- I'll have these all cashed in before midnight." He leaned down and gave John a kiss. "Thank you," he said and then straightened up again. "John, why are you on the floor?"

"Well, it was easier to talk and . . . and easier for part two," he said. He took another deep breath and pulled out the box from his other pocket. "I . . . I know we haven't done . . . I mean, our relationship hasn't been traditional and we don't have to start now but . . . but I want to be with you forever and I want the whole world to know so . . . so I got you this." He opened the box and looked up at Sherlock's face.

Sherlock took the box from John's hand and looked at the ring. "And this means forever?" he asked quietly.

John nodded. "If you accept," he smiled softly.

Sherlock took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. Then he knelt down on the floor as well, in front of John. He reached over to hold his hand. "I want you to have one," he said. "I want you to have forever as well."

John was smiling so wide it almost hurt. "Okay. We can get one for me, too," he nodded.

"Okay," Sherlock said. "Can we get up off the floor?" he asked.

John chuckled and nodded. He stood and then helped Sherlock up.

Sherlock quickly slipped his arms around John pulling him into a tight embrace. "I meant everything I wrote, John," he said. "I never thought any of this would be a part of my life and it is now, because of you." He put a kiss on John's head.

"I love you so much, Sherlock," John said into his chest, holding him tightly. 

"I love you, too," Sherlock said. "But I don't think we should keep standing here all night. Let's go out, okay?" He took a small step away but still held onto John.

John smiled up at him and nodded. "We can celebrate," he said. 

Sherlock held onto John's arm as they went downstairs. "We need to go get you a ring," Sherlock said, glancing down at his on his finger. "I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I want us both to have them tonight." He tipped his wrist to look at his watch. "It's still early enough -- let's go get it and then we can celebrate, okay?"

John smiled up at Sherlock and nodded. He loved how Sherlock got an idea and wouldn't let go. "Do you want to go to the same shop?" he asked as they stepped outside. 

"Yes," Sherlock said. "I want the same shop, the same ring. I want them to be the same." He stopped to let John lead the way.

John took his hand and led the way. "He's going to be surprised to see me back. He's probably never seen something like this before," he smiled. He couldn't remember now if he had implied what the ring was for.

When they got to the shop, Sherlock went up to the salesman and held out his hand. "We need a ring that looks just like this, but fits him," he said, nodding towards John.

John told the man his size and then grinned. "He said yes, by the way."

The man blinked at them and smiled and went into the back to get the ring. 

When he returned Sherlock took the ring and put it on John's finger. "Does it fit? Does it feel okay?" he asked, looking down at John's face.

John situated the ring. "It's perfect," he said smiling.

"Does it feel like forever?" Sherlock asked.

John grinned up at Sherlock. "Yeah, it feels like forever," he said. 

"Good," Sherlock said. He got out his wallet and gave the man his card. "It's our anniversary," he explained. He looked over and grabbed John's hand.

They decided to go to Angelo's for old time's sake. When Angelo realised what was going on, he brought a dozen candles to the table and said the meal was on the house. They ate and shared a bottle of wine.

On the walk home, Sherlock held tightly onto John's arm. "You didn't say anything all night so I feel compelled to point out that I'm wearing the purple shirt," he said cheekily.

John grinned, his cheeks flushing lightly. "I didn't know you had realised, but, of course, I should have known" he smiled. "I noticed. I like it." 

"Does that mean you're going to be giving me the sexy smile when we get upstairs?" Sherlock asked as he unlocked their door. 

"Wasn't I already?" John asked, crowding Sherlock against the door as he closed it.

Sherlock let his hands slide from John's hips to his shoulders, gripping him tightly as he pulled him even closer. He leaned down and hungrily kissed his mouth.

John moaned into the kiss, tugging at Sherlock's clothes.

Sherlock stepped forward, moving them to the bedroom. Once inside, he undid the buttons of his shirt and then lifted John's over his head. He pulled him tightly, pressing their chests together and giving him a long, slow kiss. "Let's get in the bed," he said, quickly taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Yes," John said, climbing up and then pulling Sherlock with him. He rolled on top of him, kissing him hard again.

Sherlock's hands went to the back of John's head, gripping and tipping it slightly to deepen the kiss. This was so different to the way Sherlock had lived his life before John, but he found it quite easy to adapt to. Reawakening his sexual feelings with John made him appreciate bodily desires. His body was full of desire now. He lowered his hands to John's hips, lifting his own slightly off the bed.

John ground down on him, one hand tangling in his hair as the other slid down to touch every part of his exposed skin -- shoulder, chest, side, and hip, pausing and gripping there firmly.

Sherlock leaned up and kissed John again, before turning so that John was on his back. He let his hand move down John's body to his cock which he held softly as he dropped his head to suck on John's neck.

John arched into his hand and tilted his head, his hands still roaming all over Sherlock's back and arse. He gripped there, grinning at the soft moan it caused. 

"I love this," Sherlock exhaled softly. He pressed himself against John's hip as he started to stroke his cock. "I love what we do . . ."

John pushed his leg into Sherlock to give him some friction. "I love this too . . . and you . . . so much."

Sherlock shifted himself lower, moving his mouth over John's chest, sucking lightly on each nipple. His hand started to speed up a little on John's cock as he then kissed across John's stomach.

John tipped his head back to enjoying everything that was happening before propping himself up to look at Sherlock. He had the sexiest hands and the sexiest lips -- and they were all John's. He smiled and carded his fingers through Sherlock's hair, tugging lightly because he knew Sherlock liked that. 

Sherlock let out a small moan. He lifted his head and stretched to open the bedside drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and spilled some into his hand. He went back to stroking John' cock, occasionally let his hand move to drop between John's legs. He put kisses over John's chest.

"You are so sexy," John moaned softly. "I can't believe that you are all mine."

Sherlock lifted his head to look at John. "I am now -- forever, right?" he smiled. He slipped a finger inside of John, moving in slowly to begin to open him up.

John squirmed just a bit as he adjusted. He kept carding his hands through Sherlock's hair, tugging and pulling it lightly. 

Sherlock moved his body closer, sliding a second finger into John. He rocked his hips against John's. "I'm eager," he said, smiling as he looked up to kiss John again.

"Me too," John grinned, moving his body with Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock shifted again, moving between John's legs. He pulled his fingers from John's body and reached for the lube, pouring some onto John and then slicking his own cock. He looked at John as he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside him. His eyes immediately closed, but he forced them open to watch John's face. "God," he exhaled as he pushed all the way inside before leaning down to reach his mouth again. "Feels good. . ." he moaned into the kiss.

John moaned loudly as he felt every inch moving inside of him. He opened his eyes to watch Sherlock's face, holding him close and pressing kisses along his jaw.

Sherlock let his eyes close as he rolled his hips, moving slowly. His whole body was warm and tight. He pushed himself up on one arm, putting some space between their bodies so he could reach down and slowly stroke John as well.

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's, holding his hair and shoulder. He was panting softly, moaning and murmuring between breaths.  
  
Sherlock could feel the tension increasing throughout his whole body. "I'm close, John," he said, grabbing at John's hand and pulling it to his cock. "Make yourself come," he gasped, wanting to be inside when John's orgasm hit him.

John stroked himself hard and fast, moaning Sherlock's name as he came between them. His body squeezed Sherlock deeper.

"Fuck, John," Sherlock said, thrusting one last time as he came. "God, I love you," he mumbled as the wave moved through him and he dropped his head to sloppily kiss John's mouth.

"I love you, too," John breathed into the kiss, grasping him tighter.

Sherlock stayed on top of John as they both caught their breaths, and then he rolled softly to his side. He looked up at the ceiling at the piece of string still hanging there. He turned his head to look at John. "Happy anniversary," he said. He lifted his left hand and reached over to hold John's, turning their wrists so they could both see their rings.

John kissed the top of Sherlock's hand and smiled at the rings. "Happy anniversary, love."


End file.
